It is disclosed in Patent Document 1 that pyrazole sulfonylureas that a dioxadine ring is bonded on the pyrazole ring have herbicidal activity. However, Patent document 1 does not concretely disclose pyrazole sulfonylureas that any substituents are bonded on the dioxadine ring on the pyrazole ring.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-7-118269 (1995)